The present disclosure relates to filtering digital video content based on user preferences. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to filtering digital video content using a software application to apply cognitive analysis to perform the filtering.
Digital video recording is a popular method for saving digital video content for viewing at another time after it was broadcast live. Digital video recorders are commonly used to record digital video content when a user will not be physically present to watch the initial broadcast of the digital video content, or when there is a time conflict between two programs being broadcast at the same time.
The lengths of digital videos can vary, depending on the type of broadcast. For example, a sports competition or movie can exceed one hour in length, whereas a situation comedy or game show may only be thirty minutes. As a result, only a portion of the digital video may contain content that is of interest to the viewer. In addition, the interesting portion can be located deep within the digital video content. The remaining digital video content may be of no interest, but the viewer must search through the extraneous content to reach the portion that is of interest. It can be time consuming and an inefficient use of the limited digital video recorder storage to search an entire instance of digital video content when only a small portion is of interest to the viewer.